Do Opposites Really Attract?
by Nerd Hotline
Summary: Pretty much one-shots of my favourite couples and yours from the Pokemon series! Read, review, and hopefully, ENJOY!
1. First up is Franticshipping!

**Do Opposites Really Attract?**

Hi everyone! This is my first one-shot! Yays! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it cause to be honest I cried not because of the story, but of what happened while I typed this the first time. Enjoy!

And if any of you don't know what Franticshipping is, it's the awesome pairing of Sapphire and Ruby from the Pokemon Adventures manga!

Sapphire: I saw what you typed up there! *growls*

Me: Don't worry Sapph, Ruby is all yours. In fact, I think I hear him walking this way.

Sapph: I don't like him! He's too much of a prissy for me!

Me: Suuure :)

Sapph: That's it, GO TORO!

Me: Poor Sapph, do you not know who I am?

Sapph: Yea I do. I don't like Ruby in that way at all!

Me: *Flips back to manga* Read this.

Sapph: *Major blush!*

Me: Exactly. You just CONFESSED you like him!

Sapph: . . .

Me: And did you forget the time where he made you clothes, out of HIS OWN?

Sapph: . . .

Me: Also including the fact that HE was the one who saved YOU from that Salamence.

Sapph: ALRIGHT ALREADY! I LIKE RUBY OKAY! I KNOW WE'RE COMPLETE OPPOSITES BUT I STILL DO!

Me: Awwe Sapph! And can you tell me why?

Sapph: Well I guess it's cause when he acts all girly and all it sorta fills in the little girl part in me, since I'm so. . .

Me: Barbaric? :P

Sapph: . . . Yea. . .

Me: I know Sapph! I have a present for you turn around!

Sapph: Okay

As she turns on her heels, her heart felt like it had just sank to the depths of the ocean.

Sapph: R-Ruby?

Ruby: Yea, I was just walking and I ended up here and then. . . I heard you.

Tears of hate, sadness and embarrassment welled up within her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a step in the direction that would lead her to the exit.

Ruby: Wait Sapph! We have to talk!

Sapph: There's nothing to talk about Ruby! You already heard, you know we're complete opposites and there's probably even a girl who likes fashion just as much as you do.

That last part had just set off his inner calmness, and anger raged through his veins. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at the young girl with ruby red eyes.

Ruby: Who the hell told you that shit!

Sapph: R-Ruby?

Ruby: Dammit Sapphire! After I saved you when we were little, I vowed to find you again! And when I did, you weren't the same little girl you were back then. . .

She shut her eyes as he moved closer to close the space between them. His arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.

Ruby: You're much more than that.

His voice was soft as he whispered those five important words into her ear. Tears came out again, but these ones were full of happiness, love and pure joy.

Sapph: R-Ruby, I-I-I love y-you.

Ruby: And I always have.

He placed his lips upon hers and they felt like they were floating in a dream where no could go but them.

Their lips parted, and at the same time they thought, _opposites really do attract._

. . .

. . .

. . .

Me: *clicks off camera* Perfect.

So did you like it? Review it if you'd like! Oh, and if you were wondering about the first time I tried to type this up, inbox me and I'll tell you cause it's a little awkward :P plus this is a Franticshipping story! See ya next time nyaa~! Desu!


	2. OldRivalshippy goodness!

**I'm back again! Mwahahaha! So I was thinking of adding chapters to Do Opposites Really Attract? And I decided to! Since my other story I Am… isn't working as I hoped it to be :(**

**And this is of my favourite shipping: OLDRIVAL :D**

**Enjoy!**

_Swipe._ And with that, she took his heart in the blink of an eye. 'Obnoxious woman' he thought, but was she really that? Is she a pesky girl? If he thought of her that way he was sure everyone did too, but he was wrong.

Taking his belongings was easy even though he was such a smart person. But why did she do it? She could have easily stolen money from Red or even Gold if she wanted, but why Green?

Walking down the street on a cloudy day felt depressing for both individuals. Strolling down the dirt path to visit Yellow, side by side.

"Hey Green?"

"What now pesky girl?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you are."

"But can you tell me why I'm a pesky girl to you and no one else?"

_Sigh._ "You always take my things without permission, you flaunt your body like there's no tomorrow, you flirt with complete strangers hoping to get something, but to sum it up, it looks like you've hit rock bottom with your begging and pleading. And that's why you're a pesky girl."

Blue stared at the road ahead, keeping each and every word he said locked away in her mind, and with that she doubted her love. They stung her.

"Alright then," Blue said with a smile, "I'll be just like you so you won't hate me."

Green then knew what she was going on about, despite all those things, despite the fact he said she had hit rock bottom, he wanted to be the one to bring her back up. The urge to carry her in his arms and bring her to a happy place.

"Don't," Green stated.

"Why not? Maybe… maybe you'll like me more than now."

"And why would you think that I'll like you more if you change than now?"

"So you can be with someone just like you," Blue replied.

_'But I don't want someone so stern and strict like me, I want someone carefree and happy so when they get lost I can be here to help them. Like you'_

But Green would never say that. THE Green Oak wouldn't say something so immature. But she wanted to be like him. The same as him for his sake. And he noticed, that being with someone who is completely opposite of you is fine. You both fill each others mistakes and no matter what you lift each other up.

He had found her but never knew, thinking she was just another girl dying for his attention, now, he was dying for hers, his perfect opposite was always there just waiting in the dark with an outstretched hand which only he could grasp.

Green stopped walking and so did Blue, he kissed her ever so gently but filled with passion and longing. Blue's face had reddened in colour but she closed her eyes and gave in to the man she had always dreamed of.

"You're my opposite and don't you dare try to change," Green whispered into her ear.

"I know, but it sure took you long enough to find out," Blue remarked with a grin.

They continued on the dirt trail to Yellow's place, until, "I know you took something, what is it this time?" The spiky headed boy asked. And with a small whisper escaping her pale pink lips the words floated their way to him, "Your heart."

"Obnoxious girl, I stole yours too."

**I feel so proud of this chapter! And it only took a few minutes to write!**


	3. Mayflowers and Roses

_How many was that now? I lost track after the last one I got. I still miss him. Especially after that night..._

**-A week ago-**

Could you believe that I, May, am actually quite happy at this very moment? Although I lost my contest battle it was still great seeing him after a very long while. It may seem weird, but I'm relieved I battled against Drew once again. We've been going on separate paths and communication was at a loss. Still…

"Hey, May. I've been wondering, do you even still keep those roses? For Beautifly I mean?"

He did his signature hair flick which annoyed me because many girls would start to swoon for him, I'll admit I fell for that too. I'm admitting to you, not him.

"Hmph! As if! I gave them to Beautifly but they probably wilted sooner than you thought," why was I mean? Especially to him.

I lied. I actually sent them back to my home. I asked my mom to put them in a vase as she got them. I would call her every week to see how the roses were doing. They were doing fine and I was so happy they were. Of course some wilted and my heart sank when that happened.

"Oh. Alright then see ya." He turned to leave. I wanted to chase after him and tell him I lied.

But could I really do that?

I could, but I'm afraid of what he'll think of me. Some other fangirl that couldn't resist his 'charm' or just some weakling that he'll deny. I'm not afraid of telling.

But I'm afraid of what he might say.

I'm going for it…I can't keep these feeling holed up inside me forever. And with that, I took a step in his direction and reached out, "Drew!" I shouted. He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"Drew…I-I li-li…" My stuttering had taken a whole new level.

"What? You like me or something? I knew you couldn't resist let alone forget," he remarked.

That was what ticked me off, thinking he's so great and everything. So full of himself, I just get so mad!

"I JUST WANTED TO SAY I LIED ABOUT THE ROSES AND THAT I ACTUALLY SEND THEM TO MY MOM TO PUT THEM IN WATER BECAUSE I'M AFRAID THEY'LL WILT AND THEN I'LL KEEP REMEMBERING YOU SO MANY TIMES IN MY HEAD AND- URGH! YOU ARE JUST SO FULL OF YOURSELF DREW!"

I had blown it. I blew up, the top went, and I stormed away from him. I needed to calm down. When I was sure he was out of sights, I stopped and sighed heavily. I messed everything, why did I have to fall with someone who has bad taste in clothes, weird hair colour and has such a big ego! WHY! I felt someone's arms hold on to my waist.

"Did you realize that you made a huge confession to me?"

Oh no…did I? I guess so…

"In fact, I'm relieved. Many girls confess themselves to me but I really pay no heed to them, but you are a whole different story May," he spun me around and kissed me. A blush crept onto my face and since my yes were still open I could see a faint one on his.

We stopped after 10 seconds and he said, "now don't let this get to you head, I won't go easy on you in the next contest," his signature hair flip and a wink before he left.

Now I know, he's an aggravating, self-absorbed, egotistical jerk. But he can be a real softie and sweet at the same time.

I took a room at the Pokemon Centre and as I put my fanny pack down I saw…could it be? Yes, of course. It was a single red rose and attached was a note.

_"This time, the rose is for you. Hope to beat you in the next contest :P_

_-Drew_

_P.S. I bet you knew it was from me, my mayflower."_

I slept soundly with a smile across my face that night, knowing things were going to change for the better.

**I dedicate this chap to my fanfic sis: LeafxGreenx3 see ya sis! **


	4. Work can Wait

Stacks and stacks and stacks of papers just kept piling one on top of the other. Crys wanted, heck she needed to finish all these reports. It was hard work but she chose to do it. She just wished some excitement happened in her life. That's when…

"CRYS! LET'S GO TRAVEL!"

A hyper Gold and just burst through the doors of Professor Elm's lab. Crys knew she didn't have time to go on another adventure although she wanted to, and if Gold stayed any longer she would have a hard time concentrating.

"Gold please, don't you see I have so much work to do?"

"Don't worry Super Serious Girl! I'll be here anyway," he said with a confident grin.

Crys sighed as no matter what she did wouldn't get him to leave. He sat on a swivel chair in the corner of the room, swivelling of course. He would constantly get up and peek over Crys' shoulder to see what she was working on, and each time she would drag him back to the chair.

"What are ya working on SSG?"

"The evolutionary stages of Wurmple from the Sinnoh region."

"Maybe you should ask Blue, since she is the Evolver assigned by Professor Oak."

"Gold, this is also a test for me to know how much I know by myself, so if you don't mind I won't take your option."

Gold just sat there, his golden orbs staring at Crys' clear blue ones. He promptly stood up and headed towards her. She watched him and asked, "what are you doing Gold?" in a confused tone.

"Something important."

He swiftly grabbed her chin with his right hand and put their lips close but barely touching, "come travel with me, I miss you."

Was this really Gold? The Gold she knew was such a player, childish and stubborn. But this one…he was different, he was _serious._

"Gold please, I already told you I can't," but she made no move to separate his hand from her.

"Alright then," he lifted her face higher until they were in a deep gaze. He crashed his lips on hers, despite being a play boy, Gold had never kissed a girl before, and he thought it was amazing. Even more amazing because it was with Crystal.

They stopped and he left, just stopping before the doorway. He looked at Crys and said, "think about the travelling, I'll be back next time for you SSG!" His voice was happy and upbeat. As soon as he left Crys muttered, "I will Gold, I will."

The sun started to set, as Gold paced his way back home. He heard footsteps behind him but ignored them. Then, a Pokeball to the head. He turned, and standing there was Crys. Panting with the clothes she wore during her travels and bag, she had kicked a Pokeball right to his head and of course with her talent she hit her target.

_Maybe this won't be such a bad journey after all_, Crys thought, _I can finish those when I get back_. They held hand in hand with smiles and heading off into the sunset.

**Review please! Ooh! And if you have any requests send those as well!**


	5. The Best Feeling

"Crystal! Can you help me get that jar?"

"Sure thing Rald," I called to him.

Rald was staying with me while his mechanical limbs were being fixed and that meant he was back to his short adorable self. I picked up the jar and wondered what was in it, the powder was light blue with yellow specks in it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I opened it for a bit. As I did, a small gust of wind flew in through the window and sprinkled a small amount of the powder on me. I dusted them off and headed out to the backyard where Rald was with his Pokemon were.

"Here you go! By the way, what's in it?"

"Some guy gave it to me saying that it was going to make me find the person I'm supposedly destined with, but I don't need something like this."

"So you don't want to find a girl?"

"I didn't say that! I'd rather just find them rather than have them come to me. It spoils th adventure!"

Ah well, I hope he finds someone. I mean, practically everyone has someone. Blue has Green, Yellow and Red, Sapph and Ruby, Platina actually has both Dia and Pearl. Even Silver has someone, her name is Soul. I don't have anyone but I guess that's what happens when you become a workaholic.

"Hey Crys! You've been zoning out for a bit, you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine Rald don't worry about me, I'll be okay," I said with a smile.

Inside, the thought of everyone having someone kept running through my mind. I kept messing things up because of it, my papers were crumpled, data getting corrupted, and worst of all, I can't think straight! I think I may be going crazy over such a little problem. I never let things like this bother me up until now.

"Hey Crys! Rald called me over to look at some eggs. Uh Crys? What's up with you? You look all…messed."

"OH! Hi Gold, sorry I've just got a lot of stuff going on and I don't know if I can handle it."

"Really? The SSG I know always gets things done no matter what! So keep going, I'm sure you can do it," he was grinning from ear to ear. He was always so encouraging now that I think about it. Although he joked a lot he can be quite different like the time we went to help Rald to stop Guile.

"Hey! You're smiling Crys! Did _I_ do that?"

I didn't even notice that I was smiling but I think it just got bigger, "yeah. You did do that Gold. Thanks." My body felt like it was moving on it's own and the next thing I knew, _I was hugging Gold!_

"Uhh…Crys? You okay?"

"I am Gold but I don't even know why I'm hugging you."

"Well SSG, it's very weird that you don't know why you do something. But I got my reasons as to why I do things."

"Reasons? For doing what?"

He promptly kissed me on the lips, he closed his eyes and I just stared in shock. He broke it off and said, "well I do things like that when I really mean it, and I really do mean it when I say," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Crys."

Tears started to well up and they came out freely, I was sure I got his shirt all wet now but I'm happy. Now I won't feel left out when my friends talk about their guys. But most of all, I have someone who loves me just for being me.

"Oh! Here's something I almost forgot to give you," he took out a little blue egg.

"Happy Valentine's Day Crystal," the egg shone bright and replacing it was a little Azurill.

"Thank you so much Gold, you know I'll treasure him greatly." This was definitely the best feeling anyone could ever have.

**And DONE!**

**This one-shot is dedicated to DarkRoseDiamond for requesting it :)**


	6. Not the Last Goodbye

Returning to his home in Pallat Town, Ash Ketchum's mother Delia had decided that they would both accompany Professor Oak on his research in the Isshu region. But not before going back home to change and pack. Upon opening the door to his little home, and unexpected surprise was waiting for him.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu had leapt off of Ash's shoulder into the arms of a familiar friend.

"It's great to see you again Pikachu!" It was Misty. The water-type Gymleader of Cerulean City and long time friend.

"Wow Misty! It's awesome that you're here! But…why are you here?" asked the confused boy.

_BAM!_ Her famous Misty mallet had just met Ash's head once again.

"Well since it's been so long after you came home but you're also leaving tomorrow so I decided to take you out," replied the red head. _'Sort of like a date'_, she thought.

"Alright then, let's go!" The boy was still as dense as ever. Delia had walked into the room.

"Ash! Where are your manners! This nice young girl took time out of her schedule to make plans with you. Now go take her out and I'll stay with Pikachu. Come on sweetie, I got a new brand of ketchup!" Delia told the little electric Pokemon.

"Chaa!" He cheered.

"Alright then, let's go Mist!" Taking her hand in his and partially dragging her out into town.

Unknown to Ash, Misty still had the same feeling she had for him since they met and they never left.

Their day went by quickly unfortunately for both had wanted to spend more time with each other.

"Stay here for a bit Ash," Misty told him. He nodded and she left. Minutes passed and Misty reappeared in the same pink kimono she wore once on their adventure. Those memories filled Ash's head leaving him in a daze.

_BAM!_ Went Misty's mallet…again.

"Don't space out Ash! It's our last time to see each other before you go," she told him. Her voice had a hint of sadness to it and, although dense, Ash could hear it.

"Then let's dance Misty," he hooked their fingers together and they began to dance to the slow melody of the music.

Their gazes locked on to each other and smiles appeared on their faces. _'He's gotten taller than before, I'm actually shorter than him.'_ She thought.

"Hey Mist?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I was wondering if uh…would you maybe…" his voice quivered as he tried to get his words together.

"Would I what Ash?" she asked him curiously.

A deep red blush appeared on his face as he said, "If you would um…come to Isshu with me. You know, like old times?"

"I would love to Ash, but the thing is, I'm a Gymleader now and I even surpass my sisters. Some people have decided to remove some of the gyms here in Kanto and I definitely cannot lose the Cerulean Gym. It's my home there, and even if I want to leave it all to my sisters and go with you…I just can't Ash. I'm sorry." Tears began to well up, sniffles of sadness could be heard, and the little red headed girl was crying on his chest.

"That's okay Mist, I know how you're so dedicated and with all the new problems I guess it would be hard to leave this place. I promise I'll call you as much as I can, at least once a week, okay?" He stuck out his pinky finger and she grabbed it with hers.

"Thanks Ash, you know, for a dense idiot you can really make a girl happy."

"You mean you're happy now because of me?"

"Of course, remember all those times we travelled together? That's when I felt the happiest."

"Me too Misty. Me too."

They danced that night away, he then escorted her home. Just before she got inside her house, a peck on the lips is what she gave him.

"That's your goodbye present, please don't forget me Ash."

"I never have Misty," he kissed her with happiness and sadness. A second passed and they broke it.

"I'll never forget my promise to you Misty," he whispered to her.

He ran home, considering the time, he also shouted, "I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!"

And when she heard that, all she could think of was her idiot.

**I thank my sis LeafxGreenx3 for giving me the idea of Misty and Ash spending a day together after he left that Dawn girl (thank you Arceus!)!**


	7. Old Memories and New Ones

It was like any other day for Sapphire Birch. Helping her father with his research, training, the usual stuff. Even the all important person in her life. A prissy boy who she thought she would never befriend due to their differences. But after an unforgettable adventure they became closer. Although, something was pondering her, the last time she saw Ruby on Mirage Island before encountering Groudon and Kyogre she had confessed her feelings for him. And she definitely remembers him returning her love. Now, the boy doesn't remember anything that happened. He doesn't remember his own confession, or pushing her into his sempai's car.

"Hey Sapphire, you okay? You seem a bit down," the ruby eyed coordinator asked her.

"It's nothing, please leave me alone," she replied. Her voice was low but still clear.

"Alright then, I'll be over there grooming Zuzu, and I still think you should groom your Pokemon once in a while they're getting really dirty."

Sapphire left without a word. No rude remark about him being so girly, she only thought of that sad memory that happened long ago.

In her little hideout, she crawled into a secret place. It was only there she would cry and no one could see the weaker side of her.

"Ruby…h-how could you…f-forget…About us…m-me and y-you…" she stuttered between the tears. But little did she know a certain someone had accidentally uncovered her secret.

_'I'm sorry Sapphire, but I just can't let that part of me remember that time.'_ Ruby left unnoticed as he tried to forget once again that horrible time that he almost lost the one person he cared most about.

**~Sometime later~**

Sapphire didn't say a word to Ruby nor look his way that day. She would constantly occupy herself with training but even after that, she could not forget that time.

Ruby on the other hand was doing the same, thinking of new moves to perform while trying to forget.

They crossed paths only to turn their heads simultaneously as if they were complete strangers.

**~The next day~**

"AH! I can't STAND this anymore!" Yelled the wild girl. She stormed out of her house at noon to where Ruby usually hung out. Grabbing his shirt and throwing him against a tree she told him, "we NEED to talk!" But all she heard from him were complaints of his clothes getting dirtied and ruined, as if he didn't hear her.

"Why can't you just listen for once Ruby!"

"Oh hey Sapphire! Did you want something?"

"How could you forget?"

"Huh? Oh! Now I remember!"

Her eyes lit up like newly installed light bulbs, that is, until he pulled out an Oran berry.

"I owe you a berry!" He said cheerfully.

Sapphire just got even more mad at his action, she swiftly grabbed the berry squished it in her hand and threw the remains at him.

"What'd you do that for! Now I'm even more dirty!"

"You're such a damn IDIOT Ruby! How could you forget! You forgot about my confession…your confession…you f-forgot…me…"

She started to bawl her eyes out and Ruby could do nothing but stand there in regret, perhaps he shouldn't try to forget the past.

"Sapphire," he said.

"W-what now you prissy b-boy?" her stuttering echoed through the forest.

"I'm sorry," he placed their lips together and broke it off two seconds later.

"R-Ruby?"

She looked so innocent, her heart was weak because of him, and he wanted that to stop. He promptly told her why he tried to forget that time.

"I just can't believe I almost lost you and I don't want that to happen again! It hurts when I remember it." It was his turn to have tears.

Sapphire held his face to look at her and softly said, "I'm here now, why can't you get that through your thick head? And I definitely won't let that happen, okay?" she kissed him lovingly without trying to poke him with her teeth.

They headed out of the forest and Ruby asked her, "you acted like such a girl back there, how about modelling my new designs?"

"No way in freaking _hell_ prissy boy!" They smiled with fingers interwined.

***Pant pant pant* DONE!**

**This is dedicated to Rat2rrj for requesting!**


	8. Maybe One Day

The wind blew, the trees swayed, it was just another day in Fortree City where a certain purple haired Gymleader decided to go out for a bit. Climbing onto her Altaria, the two took to the skies. Her thoughts drifted away while she stared at the passing clouds.

_'I wonder how you're doing now Sapphire,'_ she thought.

Remembering her little friend who was so passionate about battling. She was also thinking if Ruby and her had finally gotten together, Sapphire told her about confessing to him and everything.

_'Too bad my life isn't as simple as that.'_

The next thing she knew, Wallace's face had appeared in her thoughts. She slapped herself to come back into reality.

_'Things aren't like before, they won't ever be.'_ She blanked out and slept in the sky on her bird Pokemon.

Winona awoke in a room, a very familiar one at that. Then, she noticed she was back home, her Altaria must have seen her dozing off and brought both of them back. Coming out of the kitchen, a certain someone was there. Someone whom she longed to see but didn't want to at the same time.

"Hello Wallace," she said.

Wallace greeted her back and gave her a cup of water, she thanked him and sipped from the cup. The they sat in silence until Wallace broke it.

"Were you thinking of before?"

"Yes. But you and I both know it can't ever be."

"You're right, we weren't meant to walk down that path."

"I didn't mean it like that! But…things just can't go back to what happened before."

Wallace's fist slightly clenched as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Maybe," Winona said, "maybe in another life, it could happen. We won't have to suffer from those bad memories."

"Thank you," was the last thing he said to her before he disappeared behind those doors again.

* * *

**This is dedicated to XxShiroyukixX who requested it! Thank you!**

**P.S. I know, it was really short!**


	9. Ninja Skills

Searching.

_Searching._

That's what I did most of my life, searching for my father Koga. He isn't dead, those rumours aren't true. I saw him, I know I did! Out there in the stands! But I'm in the middle of a battle, what do I do? Go after, there will be more after this anyways.

"My apologies, but I forfeit the match," I bow like the respectable ninja I am and leap towards the shadowy figure. I turn back to see my opponent, Falkner, look at me with wide eyes. He would never understand my problem. So why is he following me?

"I heard about your father," he said.

"Those rumours are not true, they are all lies," he grabs my wrist and turns me around. His gaze is making me fall in a trance.

"I believe you, but would you let me help?"

"Why would you want to help? Isn't your father better than mine?" I snarled at him.

"I'll admit, I don't care what my father thinks of me anymore and that I do enjoy getting into fights with you about them. But right now, I just really care that you get your father back. It isn't fair that even though my father is absent I know where he is whilst yours is, well gone and missing."

Hm, maybe this guy has some potential in him, "alright then, but how do I know you won't just quit after a day?"

He smirked, and it didn't look good, "like this," he said and crushed his mouth on mine.

When he let go, I was in such a daze but eventually shook myself back into reality.

"It'll like our little handshake," he disappeared on his Pidgeot to Arceus knows where.

I placed my fingers on the lips he touched with his, perhaps being a ninja means I _can't_ escape from everything.

* * *

**Dedicated to DarkRoseDiamond who requested it!**


	10. Reunion

Chapter 10: Reunion

After losing in the biggest contest of their lives, May Maple and Drew Hayden returned to their homes. But not long after, they decided to start a journey again although both didn't know the other wanted to.

Weeks past and the two coordinators met face-to-face once again, "Drew," May whispered.

"June, at least you're getting on with your life after your horrible defeat against me," and did his signature hair flip.

"The name's May you grass head! And if you completely forgot, you lost too. Ugh! You're still the same egotistical, self-centered jerk you were a long time ago!" She stomped away with her face red from anger and her fists clenched tightly.

"Leaving so soon April? I didn't know you lost your little fighting spirit," he teased.

May stopped in her tracks, turned on her heels and walked angrily towards him with her nose pressing against his.

"Listen here, I never lost my fighting spirit. In fact, it's gotten stronger. So strong that I bet even someone like you wouldn't be able to stand up against it!"

Drew blushed at the close contact but quickly turned his head away to hide it, "oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Then how about this, you battle me. You win, I give you something. But if I win, you have to give me something."

May was now doubtful on his offer but decided to go ahead with it.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" May sent out her Pokemon.

"Let's go Absol" And Drew did the same.

"Start it off with Flash," and a bright light blinded Drew's competition.

"Close your eyes and send an Ice Shard in front of you," May said in a tone low so that neither Drew or his Absol could hear, but loud enough for Glaceon who sent the attack immediately.

Drew opened his eyes to find his Absol hit and panting hard on the ground.

"Absol!" He shouted, but his dark type fainted on the spot. He didn't want to admit it so that's what he went with.

They recalled their Pokemon and became inches close, "I won Drew so that means you gotta give me something."

"That isn't right," he said sternly.

"Of course. I haven't just been in contests like you, I took up gyms as well like my father!"

"Is that so? And how many badges do you have?"

"Five!" May replied proudly and held up her badge case with her badges sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hmph, as a matter of fact I have also taken up gym battling recently.

"Recently? I've been doing it for weeks now. Well I have to get going if I want to keep up," she said and turned to leave.

"With me?"

"No with my schedule!"

"Not so fast Red," he grabbed her wrist.

"What?"

"I have to give you something remember?"

"Oh yeah," she extended her hand, "so what is it?"

Drew gladly took her hand and pulled her towards him, he placed a fluffy kiss on her lips. One that would feel imprinted on hers for a long time.

He left her there with a stunned expression on her face and a cocky one on his.

"Till next time May," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to LoveLoverGirl who requested it! Review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	11. Why?

Chapter 11: Why?

He never took her seriously when she did all the time. He acted like a pervert when he knew it pissed her off badly.  
"Hey there Leaf," Gary greeted and slinked an arm around her waist. She reluctantly shoved him away from her and walked away.  
"Leaf? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she replied and quickened her pace as he followed her.  
"I'm sure there's something wrong."  
"Nothing is wrong Gary, please leave me alone," by now she was running home to the comfort of her room.  
That night, Leaf's eyes were red. Her pillow wet with tears, _'why did I have to fall for him?'_ She wondered.  
She heard a tap on her window, probably some kids out for a night of pranks. She ignored the pebbles that clinked when they hit the window, until a chunk of a brick about the size of her fist broke though and hit her head.  
"What the hell!" She screamed out the window while rubbing her sore head. To her surprise Gary was there.

**-The next day-**  
Leaf had a massive headache because of last night and that brick didn't help either. Unfortunately for her, her mother forced her to go to school.  
Upon arriving there, the first thing she did was look around for Gary to stay away from him. Leaf didn't see him so it was safe for now.  
"Hey Leaf!"  
_'That voice,'_ she thought, _'that annoying, cute voice. Urgh!'_ Gary once again put his arm around her waist and like all the other times she pushed him away.

"Why do you do that?" He asked her.

"Do what?"

"Push me away."

"Why? How can you not know why? You're a freaking pervert who doesn't care about whatever shred of dignity I have left!"

"Dignity?"

"Yes, I'm not going to stoop down low to where your little 'fangirls' are and I most certainly will not forget what you did to me last night!"

"What happened last night?"

"You kept throwing rocks at my window and then a brick which hit me in the head, I could have gotten a concussion! And you would definitely have to pay my hospital bills," she huffed away from him.

"Oh…" she heard him say, "that, well how can I put it in words you'll understand? Oh that's right I can't!"

"See? That's exactly what I mean! You don't give a shit about what I think or what I feel, I'm just another girl who just happens to be in your line of vision."

"Is that what you think?"

"Of course it's what I think, I thought we would still be friends when high school started but I'm sure that won't ever happen." Her heart was breaking and tears were starting to come out.

"Oh really? You think that, well what about what I think? Huh?" He started to fume a bit.

"What do you think Gary Oak? Girls? Money? Fame? You're just an egoist!"

Gary stomped right up to her and held her face tightly to face him, "I'm not that ten year old kid anymore, sure the girls are nice but like you said they are just fangirls. As for last night I'm very sorry, I just wanted to talk to you because you seemed so distant from me."

"So you hit me in the head with a brick?"

He sighed, "one: you were inside. Two: it was dark so I couldn't see. And three: I didn't think it was possible that something that small could break a window."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'?"

"I mean, you just wanted to talk and that was it?"

"Um, yeah?"

"You know what, forget it. Just, forget everything Gary. I'm obviously an obstacle in your life so forget about me and I'll forget about you," Leaf tried to walk away but he held her a bit tighter.

"No," he said firmly and let go of her face, "I won't forget and I especially won't forget about you."

"Yeah right, you're just a player. You play with a girl's heart and throw it away then repeat that process. I can't stand you being like that."

Gary's fists tightened but he still stepped forward bringing them closer and kissed her hard and passionate. He let her go standing there, dazed.

"Let's see you forget about me then, because you know for a fact that I won't," and walked away.

_'A player, a joker, serious and funny. Why do I like him?'_ She thought in her silent mind.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my lil sis LeafxGreenx3 who requested it. Review if you'd like and please no flames. Thank you!**


	12. DDD?

Chapter 12: Double Date...Disaster?

Yellow paced back and forth in her room. Her blonde hair was let out of its usual ponytail and fell down a few inches past her waist. She had been thinking about what she should do with her feelings towards Red. It was a crush, an infatuation as she might call it, but definitely a crush. "Oh! What should I do? Should I ask him out? No, I'm just going to stutter badly!" Yellow repeated this line over and over again in her head and out loud as well.

Blue on the other hand knew about her friend's dilemma and called her.

"Hello?" Yellow asked.

"Hey Yellow! It's Blue," she said cheerfully.

"Oh hi! Is something wrong?"

"Not really, just wanted to check up on you and Red."

"W-w-what?" Yellow stuttered.

"You mean you two haven't gotten together? Just ask him and I'll help you with anything you need."

Yellow's side of the line went quiet for a few minutes, "alright Blue, I will and tell you after."

"Okay then!" And they hung up simultaneously.

One hour. Two hours. Now three hours past and Blue still hadn't gotten a call from Yellow._ 'What's taking that girl? I know she's shy but I didn't think it'd take her this long,'_ Blue thought as she slumped back on Jiggly as it floated through the air. Her PokeGear rang loud and she picked it up immediately.

"Yes?" Blue answered.

"Blue! I-I did it!" Yellow was ecstatic and so was Blue for her friend's courage.

"See? I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah! And I'm really going to need your help, and I mean badly need it! Please come to my place at seven thirty tonight!"

"Alright, see you then," Blue hung up and directed her Jigglypuff over to Viridian City.

She got there with a few minutes to spare. Yellow swung her door open and pulled Blue up to her room, almost causing them both to trip on the staircase. "What should I wear?" Yellow asked.

"Well where are you going?"

"Well a restaurant first and then hang out by Cerulean Cape."

"Hm...Well something not so frilly or flashy."

"Um, Blue? I don't have anything like that."

"I know and that's good!" Blue replied and rummaged through Yellow's small array of clothes. She finally pulled out a nice combination. A white tank top under a light yellow open buttoned blouse; a nice light blue skirt with black stockings and white slip ons. Her hair was kept down with a simple white headband on.

"You look so cute!" Blue exclaimed, "And with a few minutes left to spare."

"Blue? Can you dress up too please?"

"Why?"

"Well you see, I'm still a bit nervous and I kind of asked Red if we could um...double date?"

Blue's eyes widened and frantically asked, "who are you and what have you done with Yellow?"

"Blue!" She whined, "Please? I know I wouldn't really do this but I would probably be stuttering and fidgeting if I was alone with Red. So I thought it would be great if you came along."

"Oh I planned to anyway; just watching you two from far away is so cute!"

"See that's the thing, Red and I would be much more comfortable if we had our friends there, which includes you."

Blue held up her hand, "stop right there, 'friends'? As in, not just me?"

Yellow shyly nodded but pushed her friend into the bathroom with a bunch of clothes she left the last time she was visited.

Blue came out within a few minutes in her old black dress and some nice black flats. "So who-" But she was stopped when the doorbell rang. Yellow rushed and opened it to find Red in his regular jeans and a dark red dress shirt, but this time without his signature hat.

"H-Hi Red," Yellow said with a shy smile.

"Hi Yellow! Are you and Blue ready?" As if on cue, the brunette came in.

"Alright, so now we all know that you two are going. So who's my partner in crime?" She asked the two. They turned their heads to find Green standing by the door in his usual attire (black shirt, purple pants).

"Can we please get this over with?" He asked the three impatiently.

"Wait a minute, I'm going with him?"

"Well he was the only one available," Red told her. Blue simply sighed knowing this night would be a very long on.

Surprisingly, things did go quite quickly. Red and Yellow blushed and nervously talked with each other while Blue tried to engage Green in at least enjoying himself, which he responded with a glare or by not even saying a word to her. Though they were unknowingly sparing glances at each other.

Cerulean Cape was great at night with the water glistening from the moonlight and the stars twinkling in the sky. It was also a famous date spot according to the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty.

"So, did you enjoy tonight?" Red asked Yellow and she blushed more and nodded.

Sitting far away and spying on them was none other than Blue, commenting on what an adorable couple she thought they were. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Green starting to walk away, "where are you going?" She asked him.

"Home," he simply replied.

"Of course you had to ruin the night," she huffed.

"What are you talking about? This date was for them. Not for me or for you, it's not like we went on a date. We just made them feel easier around each other and nothing more," Green continued to walk away. But for some reason, Blue felt a tinge of sadness.

Yellow and Red decided it was getting late and that they should head back home, right after he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and flew home with his Aero. Yellow touched her cheek where Red had kissed her and thought she would be able to sleep tonight.

Blue on the other hand was feeling a bit uneasy, _'why do I feel…sad because of a guy like him?'_ She wriggled out of the dress for her night wear but a note slipped out of the pocket. She promptly picked it up and read.

_'Next time won't be such a disaster Pesky Girl.'_

Blue's frown turned into a smile and called Yellow to plan the next one.

* * *

This is for cleggy2100 who requested it! Review if you'd like and please no flames.


	13. Ice Cream!

Chapter 13: Ice Cream!

"ASH YOU FREAKING DENSE IDIOT!" Misty was thrashing about like a wild Gyarados. She started throwing random items at the boy who just looked at her with a confused look.

"What the hell did I do Misty!" He asked her while he tried to shield himself from the blunt objects.

"YOU LET THAT GIRL KISS YOU!"

"But she's just a friend!"

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME! I ACCEPTED! AND NOW I FIND YOU KISSING SOME OTHER GIRL!"

"Like I told you she's just a friend! What do you not get!"

"HOW DENSE YOU ARE! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO BE WITH YOU IF THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!"

"Well guess what Mist! I asked you out because I like you and now you're pissed at me for kissing someone else!" And that's when it hit him, "oh…"

"I can't take this anymore Ash! This is the fifth time you've done this…I can't take it anymore. We're over," and with that, she packed her things and ran out sobbing.

"Wait! Misty!" But the red head was no where to be seen, "I am such a dense idiot…"

Misty couldn't handle watching from the sidelines while her now ex-boyfriend was making out with other girls. She went back home only to find her sisters gone on a trip as they usually did. She decided to eat her troubles away like those some of those soap opera girls she saw on the T.V. when nothing else was on. She checked the fridge for anything sweet. But nothing came up. Typical, her sisters were on a strict diet and didn't leave that much food in the fridge. She had no money left to buy anything because she had to pay her half of the rent when she was with Ash. Lastly, she checked the freezer. Inside, there was a small container of ice cream. She took it without looking at the label. The last thing she knew, she was slurring her words and stumbling around.

"Misty!" Ash ran through the door trying to get the girl back, "I just wanna-are you drunk?"

Misty smelled like booze as she was twirling around stupidly with a spoon and ice cream on her face. Ash saw the container and knew why, it was ice cream her sisters brought back with them and wine was one of the ingredients. Misty spotted Ash and her eyes became red as blood.

"Hey you! I –hic- hate you –hic- for all you –hic- freaking did! You son of a –hic-" She collapsed and fell asleep on the floor. Ash carried her upstairs to her room but fell asleep a few hours later.

Misty woke up the next day with a pounding headache but she noticed that after a certain raven haired boy was asleep on the edge of her bed. He came to and was ecstatic to see her, "Misty!" he shouted.

"Not too loud Ash, I have a headache. Wait…why do I have a headache? Why are you here? What the hell did you do to me!" She held her head in pain as she winced.

"Relax Mist, I came to apologize to you but I found you drunk because the ice cream you ate had some alcohol in it. You fainted and I brought you to your room. No lie, I didn't do anything to you," he raised his hands up defensively.

Misty knew that Ash had such a good heart, no matter what the situation, she wrapped her arms around him, "you're such a dense idiot Ash. But you're my dense idiot."

"I love you Misty, and I promise not to kiss another girl besides you for as long as I live."

**-5 years later-**

After that day, Ash kept his promise. He didn't kiss another girl and when any of them forced themselves on him, he just pushed them away. They still had the occasional fight but things always turned out back to normal. Misty was happy and he was too. They got married and had a girl with his hair and Misty's fiery attitude whom they named Ashley because she also had her father's density.

* * *

**Oh the wonders of boredom! Really short, made just for fun! Review if you'd like but please no flames!**


End file.
